


requests~

by snails_n_brokenbones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snails_n_brokenbones/pseuds/snails_n_brokenbones
Summary: just as the title says! I'll accept any requests for the fandom listed





	requests~

Hello! It appears that you've stumbled upon this book! Well, thank you very much for reading this. Now, I like to write but I have no ideas and I'd rlly apreciate some requests? Anything that you'd like to see written for: 

-Percy Jackson  
-Magnus Chase  
-Harry Potter  
-Hunger Games  
-Musicals (Hamilton, Newsies, Prom, Dear Evan Hansen etc…)

I will not do: 

-S*lf h*rm  
-S*icide  
-R@pe/Non-Con

-P*doph*lia  
-Smut

Thank you!


End file.
